Confession of Brute J Stabbington
by LadyEquinox
Summary: Before Brute J. Stabbington is sentenced to death, he had agreed to give his confession about the plot to steal the crown and kidnap the princess. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Seven hours of interrogation and the prisoner, Brute J. Stabbington has not yet spoken. It takes various torture techniques and the exuection of his brother, Frank D. Stabbington to make him talk. This confession is 100% percent true. Not of this is false. Every word is true.**

I've never had much in life.

My mother died when I was young. Died because my damn, drunk father came home and beat her; every night. After a few months, you learn you don't cry when she screams, or he'll beat you too. He did that to my sister, Rachel. She was only 2…she didn't know better. She died because he beat her head too hard. That's why I can never kill someone with a blow to the head; it reminds me of her. But it hurts more when mother doesn't scream, when she keeps the pain in so we didn't have to hear. That's how my brother lost his eye. Shard of glass from a broken window. He was just trying to protect her.

My mother took him to the doctor; both were bleeding, bruised and hurt. We only had enough money to heal my brother.

Then, one day, he came home drop-dead-drunk and beat her, beat her until she was unconscious, until she stopped moving, stopped breathing. I lost a lot that day.

After that, my brother and I got jobs to keep our house and our drunk-ass father in it. He was the only thing keeping us out of the orphanage. In turn, we got beaten, in place of our mother.

Then, it happened. He died of alcohol poisoning, had a few too many whiskeys. Serves him right. My brother and I were alone in the world, left to fend for ourselves. We eventually were turned into the orphanage. We were caught stealing a necklace off a lord's daughter.

When we got there, it was hell. Two meals a day, kids bigger than you, the never-ending sense of failure when you weren't picked for adoption. We grew tough, needing no one except ourselves. My brother, Frank, got an eye-patch, a symbol of our tough times, to cover the awful scar he had. Then we met Flynn.

I don't know when he came or how, all I know was that this kid started out a wuss. Could hear him cry every other day in his bunk, but we took him under our wing anyway. We taught him the best way to get food, how to get warm in bed without pissing it, how to fend for yourself. In turn, he gave us writing and reading lessons.

Then, the royals visited, doing some damn charity. They were basically tossing things at us and hoping we'd catch it. Flynn caught the grand prize. A copy of The Tales of Flynnigan Rider.

We read it every night to the younger kids. That's how he got his name, ya know. Flynn Rider. Used to be Eugene Fitzherbert.

Anyway, we grew up and finally left that damned orphanage. Flynn left to go pursue his dream of having an island with bags of money. What a load of horse-shit.

Frank and I left to go get jobs, but with our big brawn and Frank's eye-patch, no one would give us anything opportunities. Not even garbage men hired us. We found our calling in the thieving industry.

After 10 years of stealing, Frank and I had a small fortune put away. We only used it to get food and clothes. If we used it now, it would be, what's that word…suspicious.

**Please, ****Mr. ****Stabbington. ****Tell ****us ****how ****the ****plot ****to ****get ****the ****crown ****started.**

Alright, alright. Keep your tights on.

One day, we met Flynn at the Snuggly Duckling, saw him having a beer alone at the bar and we went up to him. He was doing well, but wanted more, wasn't satisfied with his current life. Apparently, islands don't sell for a hundred crowns and bags of money weren't cheap either. He wanted a coveted prize, the Lost Princess's crown. Hearing this, Frank stared at him and told him he was crazy, but this boy we raised was set on his path, but needed brawn, us.

We agreed. Why, I really don't know. We had several drinks before that transaction.

We spent at least two and a half months getting the plan ready, how we were gonna get in, where we were going to go after the heist, and how we were gonna sell it without anyone knowing what it exactly. After that, we needed materials and materials needed money, another I.O.U Rider owes us.

Then the day of the heist. I woke up and wrapped the rope up, unwrapped it, and wrapped it again. I washed my face and shaved. Then a series of three knocks sounded on our inn door. It was Rider.

I took the rope and we set out under the cover of night. When we got there, it was a little past 7am.

**Can ****you ****give ****us ****exact ****details ****at ****this ****part?**

Sure. Then would you like me to wipe your ass for you?

**(silence)**

Fine.

"Oh, I could get used to a view like this." He said to no one in particular. He was standing at the edge of the roof, a sure-fire way to get caught.

"Rider!" I said. I had the rope all ready and he was standing there like an idiot, as always.

"Hold on…yep…I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle." He stood with his hands on his hips like he was the king of the world. But the king needs a crown.

"We do this job; you can buy your own castle." I reminded him. I grabbed the collar of his vest and yanked him back towards reality. He tied the rope around his waist and winked at us. He grabbed his 'satchel'/purse and jumped down the opened tile before we were ready. We quickly caught the rope and slowly, but smoothly lowered him down.

He reached the crown and put it in his satchel. Then the worst happened. The guard sneezed.

The one thing we could not fix in the orphanage was Flynn's damn manners. He, of course, had to say something. "Ugh, hay fever?"

We froze. We were probably screwed. Soon, we would be dead by the gallows. That familiar wave of failure crashed through me.

"Yeah." The guard turned and spoke back. _Spoke __back_! We came out of our daze and quickly started lifting him up right when the guard noticed his mistake and quickly alerted his companions.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" The guard called, like we were gonna just stop and listen to every direction they gave us. We weren't servants and we weren't stopping.

We grappled down the castle like the speed of sound and ran through the town, upturning the carts to slow down the oncoming guards.


	2. Confession part 2

**Okie dokie. First things first, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and giving this story a chance. It's a little different than what is usually on Fan Fiction so...yeah. A cookie for everyone who reviewed this story. Which is two... Lucky them! Review, please! Reviews give me the power to grow my hair out to 70 feet! Jk, I wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>And what happened next?<strong>

What happens next? What usually happens. We run for our lives, run like there's no tomorrow, run like we've never run before, run like-

**Okay. ****We ****get ****the ****point. ****Then****…**

Then hell broke loose. We hit a dead end…in our…_running_. We were in front of a giant cliff.

"Okay. Give me a boost and I'll pull you up." Flynn said.

He obviously thought we were that stupid, so I demanded the satchel.

"What? After all this time, you don't _trust_ me." He clutched the satchel. He acted like he was offended. We did trust him (who wouldn't after 8 years in the orphanage together?), but this crown was too valuable. I couldn't lose another chance.

"Ouch." He said. He handed us the satchel. Then we lifted him up and when he got to the top, he showed us he stole the satchel _from __us_ and ran off. Then, we got arrested for stealing the crown which we didn't do because we didn't touch the crown…Rider did.

Anyway, we were being 'escorted' to the prison when this guy ran up. He said, "Rider. In the Snuggly Duckling. With a girl."

_Girl!_ I thought. I looked at Frank but he looked back at me with an equally confused look. If Rider can steal a crown, steal it again, and pick up a girl in under thirty minutes, he's gonna need an award.

"Is he secure?" The captain asked.

"Yes. For now." The guy panted. "This way." He pointed towards the Snuggly Duckling.

After a few minutes of running, we reached the bar to the sound of…singing.

A girl's voice rang through the air. We finally reached the door.

"I got the guards!" The guy said.

The captain shoved past.

**We ****know ****this ****part ****from ****the ****princess****'****s ****and ****the ****captain****'****s ****testimony.**

Fine.

**We****'****re ****more ****interested ****on ****how ****you ****escaped ****Conli****'****s ****supervision.**

Wasn't that hard. One head butt and he went down like a swatted fly. I handed his spear to Frank and he broke my chains and freed me.

**Why ****didn****'****t ****the ****thugs ****stop ****you?**

When you're hiding or running away, the men with you become almost like your brothers. I've gotten most of those men out of situations and this is like their repayment. They were no longer in their debt and I was no longer a prisoner.

Anyway, we followed the guards down the corridor, but we came to a fork in the tunnel. We went right. The tunnel started sloping downwards and a faint light shone at the end. The air also became very damp. Besides the sound of our heavy breathing, the only thing you could hear was running water.

We came to the end and our path was blocked by wood boards. We broke through them easily. We came out and I saw Rider up on the ledge with a tiny girl with a massive amount of rope in her arms. The guards were up there with them. I started to run towards the ladder when the strangest thing happened.

The girl's rope turned out to be hair. She swung it onto a nearby ledge and swung onto it. Our mouths dropped to the floor. It was a lot of hair. Maybe 80 or less feet.

Then, Rider with a frying pan, defeated three guards and was currently fighting a horse.

"Let's go!" I yelled to Frank. We started racing towards the rope ladder that led to the ledge where Rider was. A black frying pan smashed into the ground to the right of us and when we looked up, Rider was surrendering to the horse. Serves him right.

A cry rang through the air and when we looked to the girl, she was swinging her hair towards Rider.

(silence)

Do I have to say this part? It must be in Rider's 'testimony.'

**Alright. ****How ****did ****you ****survive ****the ****dam ****break?**

Well, when it broke, we started running away. I saw a cave opening and before I could get to it, the water swept me up. I tumbled a little bit and I slammed into the rock wall to the left of it. Frank smashed onto me.

I kicked off the wall and made it to the opening and the water picked us up and sent us down the cave.

We got to higher ground and found the exit; a little wooden hatch in the middle of the forest.

When we got out, a woman in her thirties was waiting for us. Insanely creepy, let me tell you.

**What ****did ****she ****want?**

Well, she gave us the crown and said she had something worth more. She said it came with revenge on Rider, so we agreed.

**Exactly?**

Oh! Exactly? Okay.

Well, we came out of the hatch and I yelled, "I'll kill him! I'll kill that Rider!"

I turned to Frank and plotted. "We'll cut him off at the kingdom. Take back the crown!" I started walking toward the main city. "Come on!"

We had taken a few steps when the woman, Bridget, said, "Or! Perhaps you'd like to stop acting like wild dogs, chasing their tails and think for a moment." She held up the satchel.

**Excuse ****me****…****her ****name ****was ****Bridget? ****The ****princess ****said ****it ****was ****Gothel.**

Potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto. Same difference.

We drew our swords. She chuckled and said, "Oh, there's no need for that." She threw the satchel at us and there was the crown.

"Well! If that's all you desire, then be on your way. I was going to offer something worth one thousand crowns and that's not even the best part. Oh well, say-la-vi." Some shit like that. "Enjoy your…crown!" She waved us off.

I asked, "What's the best part?"

She held up a Rider Wanted poster. "It comes with revenge on _Flynn __Rider_."

We agreed. We walked with her and plotted what we were going to do. Apparently, the girl had magic golden hair and could be sold for millions of crowns.

We continued walking when we heard faint singing.

We crept to a line of bushes. She smiled. "Show time, boys."

And with that, the girl's hair started to glow.

Her hair freaking glows. GLOWS! **GLOWS! ****GLOWS ****WITH ****A **_**CAPITAL **__**G!**_

That's it. We had to get it. Rider probably didn't even know how much she was worth.

Then he left. And Bridget/Gothel went up to her. She…you have the testimony?

**Umm****…****yes.**

Good. Well, anyway, she came back and I saw the girl's face. Her name was Rapunzel, Bridget told us. But I didn't think of her as Rapunzel. When I saw her, all I saw was Rachel.

Rachel, my little sister, looked like Rapunzel. I stared at her and stepped towards her, wanting desperately to take her into my arms and tell her that it wasn't her fault she died. It was mine. I should have stood up to my father when he first started beating Mother. But, most of all, I wanted her to be my sister. I wanted to kiss her forehead, tickle her, tell her stories and sing her to sleep. I wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh just one more time. I wanted to make up for the years that died when she did.

Bridget mistook my longing for impatience. "Patience, boys. All good things to those…who wait."

I tore my gaze away and looked at Frank. He recognized her, too. He still gazed at her with a longing.

We quietly set up camp and had a tiny fire going in ten minutes. Bridget quickly went to sleep, but me and Frank stayed up.

"She looks like-," I whispered to Frank.

"Rachel. I know." He finished my sentence.

We sat for a while before I stood up and quickly and quietly made my way down the hill.

"Brute!" My brother whispered, careful not to wake anyone.

"I have to. I won't wake her." I pleaded.

He paused for a minute. "Okay." He nodded.

I ran down and stopped at the edge of the clearing. I tiptoed forward until I was two feet away from her sleeping form.

I felt the first tear swell up, then I quietly started crying. I sat down in front of her and just looked at her. For the first time, when I looked at a woman, I didn't look at her tits or think dirty thoughts. I thought about my fond memories.

I remembered the time Frank, Rachel and I all bought chalk and we made chalk murals in front of our tiny house. I remembered going to festivals and getting sick from all the cupcakes we would eat. I remembered the time we were washing clothes and Rachel was blowing soap bubbles. I remembered when she made a mashed potato mountain and her beans was the jungle and her corn was the weary travelers. I remembered all night.

I came to my senses when dawn broke. I slowly got up and noticed my brother sitting next to me.

"Let's go." I patted his shoulder.

And with that, we took one more look at her face and walked off together.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Anyone crying? No?...okay. This was a hard chapter to write and thanks for the support I'm getting. Please review!<span>**


	3. No Words

**No words for this chapter. Tangled belongs to Disney, but Rachel belongs to my imagination.**

I think that there's a time in every one's life when they realize that all they've ever worked for, all they've have cared about, all that they've sweated and cried for, all that they've ever dreamed about…is very much different than the current situation they find themselves in. That's what I felt when I saw Rapunzel. I think it's called a mid-life crisis. Something like that.

I looked at her sleeping form, slowly fading into the mist. I remember my heart being smashed with a hammer, rolled over by a chariot, lit on fire, and stomped on by a palace horse. Then, I felt my dead father spit, pour alcohol and throw a lit match on my shattered, broken heart. And that was the final straw.

I struggled to keep my gaze from returning to her, but I quickly took one look back. She was barely a shadow in the early morning mist. The heavy pain in my chest grew, almost too much to ignore. I looked forward into the mist, straining for a way out. The mist just encased me, held me prisoner, tortured me and kept me from seeing the ones I actually cared about. I put my hand on my brother's shoulder and stopped, panting from the tearing inside my heart. To do what Bridget says and get revenge, or save Rapunzel? He patted my hand and waited for me to catch my breath. I continued walking after five minutes.

Bridget was waiting for us at the campsite.

"Where have you been?" She screamed at us. She stood with her fists on her hips and her feet apart. She shoots daggers at us with her deadly glare.

I shrugged. "Nature was calling. We have to pee far away so we don't attract animals. Just a head's up, if you need to go." My brother nodded along to my statement.

She narrowed her eyes, apparently not buying the story. I tensed up, ready for whatever she might throw at me. "Then I guess I'm to assume you were doing your business on Rapunzel! ALL NIGHT!" She quickly walked over and slapped my left cheek as hard as she could. It felt like a fly was trying to beat my cheek up.

I went along with it and pretended that she had hurt me badly. I crumpled to the ground and fell on my 'hurt' side, careful to not let her see she didn't harm me at all. I gave a few moans. I was trying to sucker her into trusting us.

"Hey! Listen, Bridget!" My brother stood in front of me. He jabbed a finger in Rapunzel's general direction. "This is how we work, okay? We study the person we want to kidnap so we can use a technique that targets their weakness. Rapunzel is small, but light, suggesting she's fast! We need to run her into a trap. But with that hair, she'll be slowed down and we can use a different one that is less time-consuming. Ya see?" He yelled. "Get it? Got it? Good!"

The silence began to choke us. I tried to cough as quietly as I could, to get rid of the thick silence.

As Bridget opened her mouth to retort, a manly scream pierced the morning air.

"No, no, no, put me down!" Flynn's voice rang out.

We scrambled to get a view of what was going on...

**Excuse me.**

**Your highness! Hey, stop writing this down!**

**_I __was __told __to __write __down __everything, __sire_.**

**Well, not this!**

_**The King and Queen's orders, sire.**_

**Anyway, is there something you need, Princess?**

**Eugene said he'd be down here…**

**Right here, Blondie. Uh, let's step out for a while.**

**Okay…**

**Continue.**

Well, assuming that you have the testimony about what happened with the horse and shit, I'm just gonna move on.

So…we did nothing the entire day, cuz we were wanted at the time, but we did some festivities. Tradition.

But at night, when they release the lanterns, we were waiting…blah-blah-blah.

**I ****think ****we ****have ****enough**.

No. I want to tell you about when we tried to kidnap Rapunzel.

**(silence)**

**Captain?**

**Go on.**

Well, we were there and after we tied up Flynn and sent him on the boat, we went after Rapunzel. She was frightened, but when I saw her, I saw Rachel.

And I'll admit it, I've hated every moment of this. I never wanted to kidnap Rapunzel in the first place. I never wanted to harm her. Why would I? I might be mean, but I would _not_ go that low.

I had seen too much violence in my life, and I wasn't just going to add to the growing list of victims. Victims who died because of my petty jealously, my nonexistent pride, my hope for a better world and my foolishness. I had no choice! If you had to pick between eating and sleeping, you would understand! But you never will! You posh prancing lunatics! You've never felt true pain! NEVER!

If I could change one thing about my life, it would be the moment Rachel died. I would have protected her instead of letting years of being silent get to me. But it did. If I couldn't save Rachel, then I wasn't going to let Rapunzel get hurt.

So, for the record…I suggest you write this part down…I _never_ wanted to hurt Rapunzel! Ever! So screw whatever she said or what Flynn said or what Bridget said! I wasn't going to let Bridget just hurt her. Rapunzel didn't deserve it! I didn't know who she was, or what she wanted but I could tell that it wasn't going to be good. So…so…yeah! I purposely didn't capture Rapunzel and what does Bridget do? She hits me in the head…in the EXACT same spot where my father hit Rachel! It never ends…never…ends. And you know the last thing I did before I went unconscious! Huh? I looked at Rapunzel, whose hair was caught on a branch and I said the one word that gave me life. That gave me the will to carry one. The one thing in life that never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself.

Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

The captain of the guards blinked away tears and gazed at the man whose head was in his hands, his shoulder shaking with silent sobs. _Impossible! __I __can__'__t __feel __sorry __for __this __man! __No, __I __can__'__t! __But __I __do__…_

Eugene walked back into the room and looked at the scene in front of him. He first laid eyes on the Stabbington Brother, who was sobbing in his hands. Satisfied that the Captain, as stupid as he was, had broken him, he turned to the Captain to congratulate him when he saw everyone else.

The Captain had a handkerchief up to his nose, the scribe was trying to keep drop of tears from flowing down his face onto the paper while the guards had streaks of tears running down their cheeks.

Eugene lightly touched the Captain's shoulder and the Captain jerked out of his trance. He took note of the time and sighed, "It's time."

Brute looked up and saw Eugene. He slowly stood straight up to his full 6 feet, 8 inches brawn.

Eugene stepped back surprised. This new man was so much different than the man who was sitting in the chair a few minutes ago; the torn broken man with no future, no hope, no love.

Eugene had once felt that. These men had made sure that was gone. They had practically raised him. They had fed him, helped him, and put his needs above their own. They made sure that Eugene would have a life of a king…and how did he repay them? By stealing _their_ future, _their_ hope and _their _chances at love, all in one day.

Eugene managed to choke out. "I'm sorry." The whisper was only sound in the room.

Everyone froze. Eugene, Prince Consort of Corona, had apologized to the man who almost killed him, stole his love and sent him to the prison with plans for death!

Brute glared down at him, but after a minute, his gaze softened. "Flynn…Eugene…whatever you go by now. I hope you realize that Rapunzel is the best thing in our lives. You keep her safe or so help me God, I will come and mess with you so much, you will wish you were dead!"

Eugene paused…yeah, he missed something.

"Let's go." The Captain said, as strongly as he could muster. He took the crook of Brute's arm and started pulling him towards the door.

In the damp, dank hallway, the only sound heard was the clanking of Brute's chains and the slow breathing of the crowd of men; they had been joined by Conli, James, Eric, Ferdinand, Phillip, Adam, and Eugene.

Soon, the faint noise of a cheering crowd was heard. The men looked over at Brute, to gauge his reaction. They passed through a door into another brightly lit hallway. Brute could see the sun shining.

Brute stood straighter with every second, his step became joyful and happy, until he was practically skipping. The guards just looked at each other and wondered who had drugged Brute.

The noise of the crowd grew louder and louder until that was the only sound you could hear.

A dark purple curtain separated the criminal from the outside world. Before the Captain could push aside the curtain, a man push it aside, opened his mouth, revealing his yellow teeth and shouted, "Oi! He's here!"

The cheering grew louder and louder.

The captain barged ahead, making a path for the convicted criminal. Brute smirked at the crowd when he walked by. But on the inside, he was a broken man, trying to find the other half of his heart. Brute had a natural born talent of lying and so he did; he lied to his father about where he had been last night, lied to Rachel when trying to convince her Mother's screams where the neighbor's chickens, lied to Bridget about our feelings about the job, and I had lied to myself, trying to tell myself that I was a good person, that I could triumph over myself and that I could actually achieved something in life. _Look __where __lying __got __me_.

He was marched in front of the royal box and forced to bow on one knee with his head down. The King and Queen looked on sternly, refusing to feel compassion for the man who had almost kidnapped their daughter. But Rapunzel, knowing the whole story, nodded and acknowledged his pain. But that foolish girl didn't know what it was like loosing everything.

They shoved him up the stairs and slipped the rope around his neck. The scribe slowly unfurled the papers that called for Brute's death and began reading out loud.

"This man, Brute J. Stabbington, has hereby been found guilty of-"

Brute didn't need to hear this again. He knew what he did in life. He knew the person he had stolen from, the people he had killed, the people he had conned. This didn't matter anymore. It would all be over anyway. Everything that hurt be taken away and given to someone else.

"-and is sentenced to death by the gallows!" The scribe said to the uproar of the crowd's cheers.

But the crowd didn't know that this man had actually saved Rapunzel, had deliberately not captured her and put his own life at risk to save her's. They didn't know shit. Only the people in that room and the Princess knew.

The hanging man took his place behind the lever and stretched his fingers. Brute bowed his head, knowing if he looked at Rapunzel, he would be plagued in Hell by the sad face. He only wanted to remember the happy times he had had. The hanging man placed his hands on the lever and started the countdown. "5! 4!" A large gasp sounded and Brute quickly looked up.

Rapunzel was standing in front of him with a sympathetic look on her face. She cupped Brute's jaw with one hand and brushed his cheek with the other. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, her nose brushing the top of his hairline. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know you loved Rachel and that I look like her. But, I know if I were Rachel, I would be proud to call you my brother." I felt a tear splashed onto my forehead. It was strangely warm.

"Rapunzel!" The King and Queen called out. "Rapunzel!"

She ignored them and stared me straight in the eye. Her look passed on years of trust, love, hope and peace to me. I silently thanked her for it. But I couldn't pass on the years of terror, anger, lust, and fear to her: not to an innocent mind like hers. I nodded my thanks. "Thank you." I mumbled. And with that I felt my soul become lightened.

She slowly stood up, humming a little song. I only caught the words, _Gleam_, and _Mine_. She turned to the shocked crowd. "Mr. Stabbington had given me his final words. He said that he is sorry, but that's life." She stepped down the stairs and quickly made her way to the royal viewing box. The tear burned for a second, but faded out.

A moment passed before someone shouted out. "3!" The crowed joined in. "2! 1!" _Bastards._

And as I felt my body go down amongst the cheers, down in my sorrow, down towards Hell, I felt Rachel, pulling me with white wings, pulling me up to her. To where I belonged.

_El __Fin!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thank you guys who didn't give up on this story! I'm proud to say it's finished and I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and giving this story a chance. <span>**

**I 3 u!**


End file.
